deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/The Undead Walk Among the Living: Count Dracula vs. Frankenstein's Monster
It's a black and white scream-filled production as two of fiction's most iconic monsters dual in an undead spectaular showdown! Frankenstein's Monster, the creature formed by Doctor Victor Frankenstein in an attempt to reanimate the dead, who's attempts at genuine connection turned it into a monster of fury and power! Count Dracula, ''the Vampire Lord who's decades of bloodshed and anger has transformed countless, as well as nearly conquering all of Europe. In literature's deadliest battle to jump out from the pages, it's an action-packed, gore-filled, battle to decide is.... 'THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!' Frankenstein's Monster The creation of the demented Victor Frankenstein, '''Frankenstein's Monster '''is a large, undead monster created using mismatched limbs from stolen corpses. When young Victor Frankenstein took classes in biology, the man became obssessed with the idea of using electricity to bring dead organic matter back to life. Stealing from various crypts and graveyards, Victor assembled the body parts into a single human-like form, and hooked it up to a gigantic machine. Lightning struck, and Frankenstein's Monster was born. Disgusted and appalled at his creation, Frankenstein fled. The Monster left also, becoming an outcast while learning to write and reading novels such as ''Paradise Lost. ''Feeling successful, the Monster returns to its creator, seeking to impress Frankenstein with how much knowledge he had obtained. Dissatisfied and still weary of the creature, Frankenstein coldly rejects it. Driven by rage at this betrayal, the Monster begins a series of cold and brutal murders of all of Victor's loved ones. First beginning with Victor's youngest brother, the Monster begs for a mate to show his creator a lesson. Althought at first deciding to build the Monster's bride, Frankenstein then brutally destroys his project in fear of it creating more offspring, and in response the Monster murders Frankenstein's best friendm and his fiancee. Realizing Victor will give him no joy or compassion, the Monster flees to the Arctic, with Victor in pursuit. Frankenstein eventually loses the Monster, and succumbs to his brain fever and hypothermia. Before Victor dies, he tells this story to the explorer who offered him safety, Walton. Taking the Monster as a guest as well, the creature throws itself into the frozen waters of the Arctic. Powers *'Unlimited Strength: Due to the fact that Frankenstein's Monster is assembled from various parts of different corpses, the Monster's strength has no bounds. He can lift, throw, and punch at the full ability of the human body, due to the fact he lacks pain inhibitors in his body. *'Nigh-invulnerability: '''Frankenstein's Monster is nearly impossible to destroy, at least by mortal means. It can be assumed he can be killed, or at least stopped, with the loss of limbs or decapitation. However, his large size and the fact that all of his body is already dead makes it hard to kill him. *'Unlimited Stamina: 'Like mentioned in strength, Frankenstein's Monster lacks pain inhibitors, so in theory he lacks the ability to become exhausted. *'Literary Knowledge: '''Despite later depictions of the Monster, Frankenstein's Monster is actually fairly knowledgable. To be honest, he's probably better read than most of us, knowledgable in various novels, writing, and philosphy. Count Dracula An evil and monsterous count from the wild hills of the Carpathian Mountains, ''Count Dracula is a sorcerer and undead vampire claiming ancestry to Attila the Hun. A veteran of wars against the Turks during the 15th century. Dracula's practice of the dark arts and alchemy has led him to become an undead monster with a thirst for blood. In the late 19th century, Dracula begins to act upon a plan he has been thinking about for centuries; World domination. Beginning in England, the Count enlists solicitor Johnathan Harker to provide legal support for a transaction from Trannsylvania to England. He travels on the Russian ship The Demeter ''to Whitby, using coffins full of soil from his homeland and the blood of the crewmates. When they land, Dracula transforms into a dog and flees. Once there, he begins his reign of terror by infecting Lucy Westenra with vampirism. His newest bride attacks several children before being stopped by her friends and their vampire hunting mentor, Doctor Van Helsing. Seeking to avenge their friend, the group destroy Dracula's houses in England, forcing him to return to his homeland. In a final battle between his gypsy bodyguards and his hunters, Dracula is finally killed when Quincy Morris and Johnathan Harker stab him while he sleeps. Mina Harker, Harker's fiancee, remarks seeing a look of peace upon Dracula's face before he is reduced to ashes. Powers *'Superhuman Strength and Agility: 'Dracula's human attributes are increased to supernatural levels. Acording to Van Helsing, his strength is the equilvilant of 20 strong men, and his agility allows him to climb upside down vertical surfaces in a reptilian manner. *'Shapeshifting: 'Dracula has the ability to transform into different forms. His notable forms include a wolf, a large dog, a bat, and a cloud of fog. *'Manipulation of Weather: 'Dracula can manipulate the weather, primarily in creating mists to obscure himself. *'Immune to Damage: 'Dracula can only be destroyed by decapitation followed by destruction of his heart. Of course, he can easily be knocked into unconsciousness or exhausted without blood, but to truly kill him requires that method. *'Command of Nocturnal Animals: 'Dracula can command nocturnal animals like bats and rats. *'Hypnosis: '''Dracula can hypnotise less intelligent beings. X-Factors '''Count Dracula /X-Factor/ Frankenstein's Monster'95 Strength 80''' Both of these monsteres are capable of going blow for blow against each other. The Monster can easily tear people limb by limb with his brute strength, and his lack of the ability to feel pain lets him go full-out for the human body. However, even at the fullest extent, the Monster's human strength pales in comparison to the Prince of Darkness'. Capable of attacking at the capacity of twenty men, the Count's capable of leaping and punching with far more power than the Monster. 100 Mobility 70 ''' The Count easily takes this edge. While the Monster is sown together body parts that slowly lumber about, the Count's agility, speed, and reflexes are at superhuman levels. Throw in his ability to change form into a dog, bat, or something just as mobile, and the Count takes a decisive edge. '''85 Durability 100 This is where the Monster takes his advantage; He cannot feel pain. His lack of pain inhibitors allows him to exert his strength to the fullest abilities, and he can tank through attacks that would cripple any mortal being with pain. The Count may only be able to be killed a certain way, but he is suspectible to unconsciousness and pain like others. The Monster...lacks this. 90 Stamina 95 Dracula can easily feed off of the blood of others for a boost in energy, but the Monster cannot be used as this sort of vessel. Dracula can tire as a battle goes on, and his ability to combat a foe may falter as dawn approaches. The Monster is capable of exerting far more fatigue in battle, and exhaustion is far less a threat to him than it is his opponent. Notes *The battle shall take place in a village in Transylvania. It shall take place at 4:30 AM, and the sun shall rise within the hour. *Dracula is being pursued by his hunters, so his chances to rest have been slim. *Frankenstein's Monster is being pursued by villagers, so he likewise has been given few moments of reprise. *No, the Hunters or the villagers will not be a factor in the battle, nor will Dracula's gypsy guards. *I'll inform you either in the comments or on chat if one's vote doesn't count. *These are the book versions, for clarification. Battle Tonight, my children; Our odyssey closes... These were the words Abraham van Helsing muttered to himself as he mourned his comrades. As the Harkers sobbed quietly for their friends, Van Helsing looked solemnly at their ever-approaching comrades. As his wrinkled face felt heat lightly tickle across his face, he knew that night would soon approach them and their chance lost. "Come, my friends. Our job is not complete. We must end this now." Jonathan nodded in silence, reloading his Winchester rifle as Van Helsing readied his revolver. Slowing his breathing, the shooting began. ---- Fear. Nothing but primal, inexplicable fear. This was all the Monster felt as he haphazardly sprinted through the thicket. He had hoped to find peace in the seclusion of these mountains...perhaps even happiness. But alas, no! I am a monster, and revolt all who see me. No one will accept me, how can I ever accept myself!? "There 'e is! It's the Monstah!" The screams of anger and rage over difference sounded throughout the forest, followed by gunshots. Looking backward, Frankenstein's Monster let out a sob of pity- for himself, and for the blinding ignorance of his pursuers- and kept fleeing. ---- BANG! Dracula awoke from his slumber with a start, swiftly leaping out of his coffin. Observing his surroundings, he saw his hired enforcers doing battle with Harker and van Helsing. He could feel the growing heat as the sun wormed it's way closer from the mountains. Determined to return to his castle, Dracula immediately took off in a sprint. A mere twenty yards away from the skirmish, however, Dracula felt a force collide with him and send him to the ground. Sent tumbling down to the ground, Dracula felt a hand push down on his stomach. As Frankenstein's Monster hurriedly lifted himself off the ground, Dracula snarled and landed an uppercut on his new foe. "You dare to touch me, mortal?!" He bellowed as the Monster stood back up. "Get out of my way, I need to go!" The Monster snarled back, slamming his shoulder into the Count and sending him recoiling away. Taking off in a sprint, the Monster pushed even further as the voices of the villagers drifted off. Looking back, his eyes widened in surprise as Dracula- who'd transformed into a wolf- pounced upon him. The Count savagely snapped at his writhing victim, the wolf's canines easily piercing the undead flesh. Much to his surprise, the Monster made no painful screaming as chunks of his flesh were sent flying. Transforming back into his human form, Dracula tried to finish off his foe by sinking his fangs into the Monster's soft neck. As he tried to suck the blood out, he yelped in surprise as he tasted nothing flowing in the Monster's body. Left momentarily stunned by his surprise, Dracula quickly regained focus as the Monster lifted him off of him and slammed the Count into a tree. The Monster landed several blows against Dracula, who's nose bleeds as the Monster's fist collides several times. Dracula swiftly, though, transforms into a cloud of mist, and the Monster crashes into the tree. As the Count reemerges, the Monster swings his fist around and sends Dracula careening into the mountain snow. Dracula swiftly stands back up, then sprints at the Monster. Before his target could comprehend what was about to happen, Dracula landed several swift blows against the Monster. As he falls back, Dracula conjures a fog to obscure himself. As the Monster hastily searched around for his foe, Dracula sprints from hiding as a wolf and pounces on the Monster, sinking his teeth into the Monster's head. As the Monster screamed at the top of his lungs, Dracula continued to tear and shred at his face, reducing his head to a messy hunk of meat. The Monster let out a final painful yelp, before slumping into death. As Dracula stood up once more as a man, he sighed in a satisfied victory before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. As the stake pierced through his heart, he heard the whisper of a hateful man. "Die, foul beast. For my friends." Harker said, as Dracula's undead corpse fell to the ground beside his newest victim. Expert's Opinion Dracula's incredible speed and strength, along with his centuries of combat experience compared to the Monster's bare none, gave him a simple win against Frankenstein's Monster. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts